Big Hero 6/Gallery
Images from the upcoming movie Big Hero 6. Promotional Images BH6 Bridge Image.jpg|The Golden Gate Bridge re-imagined in the movie. 54 - Big Hero 6 (2014).jpg|The Marvel comic book of the same name, on which the movie will be based. ProductionStill forOnlineBright FINAL.jpg|San Fransokyo as seen from above. Big Hero 6 team silhouettes.jpg|Color silhouettes from the Big Hero 6 team. Greetings from San Fransokyo card.jpg|Postcard of San Fransokyo. Greetings from San Fransokyo card backside.jpg Big_Hero_6_Logo.png Big Hero 6 Promo.png Big Hero 6 Logo 2.png 6daysbeforeBigHero6Trailer.png|6 days until the trailer is released. Big Hero 6 poster.jpg Big_Hero_6.png Big-Hero-6-Textless-Teaser-Poster.jpg Big Hero 6 Poster 2.jpg Big Hero 6 poster 2.jpg big_hero_six_ver3.jpg Tumblr_n6yyg6wgdz1t0jrxxo1_500.jpg Bigherosix.jpg Big_hero_six_xlg.jpg Japanese Logo.png|Japanese Logo for Big Hero 6 (re titled “Baymax” in Japan) BigHero6Team.jpg Big Hero 6 White Background.png Baymaxdiagram.png Hiro Hamada Official 2014.JPG Baymax Official 2014.JPG Gogo Official 2014.jpg Fred Official 2014.jpg Wasabi Officia 2014l.jpg HoneyLemon Official 2014.jpg Big Hero 6 cast banner.jpg Big Hero 6 1 day.jpg Baymax Banner.png Big Hero 6 100, 000 Facebook Likes.jpg Big Hero 6 banner 1.jpg Big Hero 6 banner 2.jpg Big Hero 6 banner 3.jpg BaymaxTextless.jpg BigHero6Team2.jpg TheArtofBigHero6SDCCPoster.png MeetBaymaxSDCC2014.png Baymax with a Rose in his hand.png Big Hero 6 Textless 1.jpg|Textless Poster Hiro and Baymax.jpg Big Hero 6 City Poster.jpg Big Hero 6 City at Night Poster.jpg Three Months until the movie.jpg BH6-underwater.png Baymax-and-Hiro-BH6.jpg From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-1.jpg From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-6.jpg From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-7.jpg Baymax-Fantasy-Football-Logos.jpg Big-Hero-6-26.png Hiro_and_baymax_at_roy_e_disney_animation_building.jpeg 15be70e6364c243b95e48ce07dc3419131875fe5.jpg Big Hero 6 (film) poster.jpg Big_Hero_6_film_poster.jpg Big Hero 6 in uniform.jpg Baymax Poster 1.png Baymax Poster 2.png Baymax Poster 3.png Happy Video Games Day!.JPG Big-Hero-6 Textless Poster.jpg Big_Hero_6_Promotional_Image.jpg BH6 Trailer 3 Days.png Production Concept Big Hero 6 - D23.jpg BigHero6ConceptArt.jpg Picture3rfwr.png Picture4esrgf.png Baymax-robot-big-hero-6.jpg|From Disney animator's Facebook page, Baymax in 2D, looking downward. Tumblr_mwokc5JZKb1r3mohvo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_n0uphi1oYY1t0tv1ko1_1280.jpg Tumblr_n03qrvW3JE1t0jrxxo1_1280.jpg|Mike Yamada shown to be working for Big Hero 6. 1000px-Tumblr_n0xdgeQAkF1scq375o1_500h.jpg|New Characters. Tumblr_n2cwiqLutk1s5ptf3o1_r1_1280.jpg|Concept art of Hiro Hamada and Baymax. big-hero-6-storyboard.jpg|Storyboard by Paul Briggs tumblr_n7mvdxtElD1tyeailo1_1280.jpg|Official book cover for The Art of Big Hero 6 Big_Hero_6_display.jpg Big_Hero_6_concept_art_display.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept.jpg The Art of Big Hero 6.jpg Hiro and Baymax Concept.jpg Tumblr n9zxtlQpQs1t0jrxxo1 1280.jpg tumblr_na2le8FMqk1t0tv1ko1_1280.png|Hiro Concept-Art tumblr_na2le8FMqk1t0tv1ko2_500.png|Hiro Concept-Art tumblr_na2le8FMqk1t0tv1ko3_500.png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (4).png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (5).png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (7).png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (2).jpg|Baymax Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (6).png|Hiro Concept-Art From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-4.jpg From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-5.jpg From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-9.jpg Aunt Cass's Cafe.jpg|Aunt Cass's Cafe Big Hero 6 Characters.png Animation Development New BH6 Concept-Art (1).jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (3).jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (4).jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (5).jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (6).jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (8).jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (9).jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (7).jpg Animation 1400548647000-1BIG-HERO-SNEAKPEEK-64332692.JPG|First image of Hiro Hamada and Baymax hr_Big_Hero_6_6.jpg hr_Big_Hero_6_5.jpg Hiroafterhefisishes.png Baymaxdiagramonlaptop.png Hirodressingbaymaxinhisarmor.png Hiroholdingbaymax'sgauntlet.png Hiroonhislaptop.png Baymax trailer end.png Baymax armor design.png Baymax-BH6.png Hiro-baymax_BH6.png Hiro-baymax2-BH6.png BH6.jpg|First look of the Big Hero 6 team. Tumblr_n7h4ndFz6A1t0jrxxo1_1280.jpg|Baymax in Hiro's room tumblr_n8def4Vp0G1ry7whco1_1280.jpg|Hiro Hamada crying tumblr_n8dei7BAWL1ry7whco1_1280.jpg|New still from Disney's Big Hero 6 featuring Hiro Hamada Baymax hug.jpg|Baymax hugging Hiro Hamada Hiro and Baymax.png Big-Hero-6-1.png Big-Hero-6-2.png Big-Hero-6-3.png Big-Hero-6-4.png Big-Hero-6-5.png Big-Hero-6-6.png Yokai'sMicrobots.png Big-Hero-6-7.png Big-Hero-6-8.png|"I am not fast." Big-Hero-6-9.png Big-Hero-6-10.png Big-Hero-6-11.png Big-Hero-6-13.png Big-Hero-6-14.png Big-Hero-6-15.png Big-Hero-6-16.png Big-Hero-6-17.png|"We jumped out of a window." Big-Hero-6-18.png Big-Hero-6-19.png Big-Hero-6-20.png Hiro-JapaneseTrailer.png BH6-JapaneseTrailer.png BaymaxEmotions.png Baymax-Hiro-JapaneseTrailer.png Big-Hero-6-25.png Big-Hero-6-21.png Big-Hero-6-22.png Big-Hero-6-23.png Big-Hero-6-24.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 1.jpg Big_Hero_6_-_Baymax's_Ocean_Tips_2.jpg Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 3.jpg Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 6.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 7.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 8.png tumblr_naoel6v1SF1tgdoovo1_1280.jpg San Fransokyo University.png HiroandWasabiinalab.png BH6Teamscaned.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-3.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-1.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-4.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-5.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-6.png GoGoTomagoThrows.png Big-Hero-6-28.png Big-Hero-6-29.png Big-Hero-6-30.png|"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Big-Hero-6-31.png|Hiro stuck Big-Hero-6-32.png Big-Hero-6-33.png Big-Hero-6-34.png|"Why is Baymax wearing carbon fiber underpants?" Big-Hero-6-35.png Big-Hero-6-36.png Big-Hero-6-37.png Gerson-BH6.png Fredincostume.png Fredbreathingfire.png GoGoholdingcomic.png Areyoureadyforsomefootball.png Big-Hero-6-41.png Big-Hero-6-38.png Big-Hero-6-39.png Big-Hero-6-40.png Big-Hero-6-42.png Video Games From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-8.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 5.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 4.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 3.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 2.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 8.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 7.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 1.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 10.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 9.jpg BigHero6BattleintheBayCover.jpg Merchandise Big Hero 6 toys 1.jpg|Action figures Big Hero 6 toys 2.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 3.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 4.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 5.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 6.jpg|Baymax plush toy Honey lemon figure.jpg Big-Hero-65.jpg Big-Hero-66.jpg Big-Hero-67.jpg Big-Hero-68.jpg Big-Hero-69.jpg Big-Hero-70.jpg Hiro’s Journal.jpg|Hiro’s Journal The Guardian Hero Ultra Build-It.jpg|The Guardian Hero Ultra Build-It Hiro Maximum Power Render.png Hiro Fight to the Finish Render.png Hiro ans Baymax Golden Book Render.png Hiro and Yokai Illustrated Render.png Hiro and Baymax The Guardian Hero Render.png Hiro and Baymax Flying Render.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render II.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render I.png Big Hero 6 Journal with Pen Set.png Big Hero 6 Merchandise 5.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 9.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 6.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 10.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 8.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 3.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 7.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 1.jpg Category:Movie galleries Category:Big Hero 6 galleries Category:Marvel galleries